Every Time We Touch
by Sayamynx
Summary: At the end of sixth year, Hermione and Draco become friends. As Head Boy and Girl, they plan a ball. Will they admit their feelings for each other? And what is it with this weird jolt? One shot songfic by Cascada HGDM AU. T for swearing and kissing


**Every Time We Touch**

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters. The song 'Every time we touch' is by Cascada. I only own the plot.

Note: I decided to take a stab at romance. I love this song, and I thought, 'I need to make a fic about it!' You should listen to it, it's really good. I'm sorry if you don't support the Hermione/Draco coupling, it is one of my favorites, so if you don't like, don't read.

Note 2: The story takes place in the seventh year, but it's AU to the books. Dumbledore is alive, and Snape isn't really evil. Draco is spying for the light side, and has become friendlier towards Hermione. So Snape and Draco are a bit OOC from the books.

Now enjoy! And plz review!

----------

Hermione slipped out of her four-poster bed in the Head-Girl's room. She hadn't been surprised when she found out, but she had been very pleased.

She had been very surprised, however, when she found out who had been made Head Boy: Draco Malfoy.

At the end of the year before, Draco had informed the trio of his position as a spy for the light side. Only Hermione had believed him, and they soon became friends. They had even owled each other during the summer.

Hermione padded around her bed in her bare feet to her dresser. She picked out a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a low-cut maroon shirt for under her uniform.

Now, you might think, 'Hermione doesn't wear stuff like that, she's a dull, book-wormish know-it-all.' But, over the summer (at Draco's begging), she had gotten a makeover; her hair had been tamed into soft waves that flowed down to her waist. Ginny had come over to her house and threw out (literally) all of her old clothing. They went shopping for more revealing and sexier clothes, and Hermione had been introduced to make-up.

Ginny had helped her find a new outlook on life; it wasn't just about books and learning. There were other, more important things. Like boys.

Ginny had tried to hook Hermione up with a few boys during the summer, but Hermione refused; she had a secret crush at Hogwarts. Ginny knew she liked someone, but she didn't know who.

Now, at the same time, Draco, in his Head Boy room, was brushing out his ear-length platinum-blonde hair while reminiscing about Hermione's appearance last night. They had met up on the train, in the Heads compartment.

Draco had been glad that Hermione had taken his advice to get a make-over. He had always had a little crush on her, but now he thought she was absolutely beautiful. He didn't know how he was going to go through this year, having to share a bathroom.

The subject of his thoughts walked into the bathroom just as he finished brushing his hair. She smiled at him, and tried not to think about the crush she had on him.

_But he is so sexy!_ the little voice in her head thought.

_I know he is! Now shut up! _Hermione said to her conscience.

"Good morning, Mione," Draco said, smiling at her.

"Morning, Drake," Hermione replied. They had agreed upon nicknames for each other over the summer.

"Drake, the headmaster wants to see us right after breakfast. I think we're getting our schedules then," Hermione informed. Draco nodded.

"I'll wait for you, and we can walk down to breakfast together. That good?" Draco inquired. Hermione smiled, and nodded.

Five minutes later, the Heads were walking to the Great Hall together, trying to put the other out of their minds. They were having a hard time doing so.

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco walked up to the headmaster.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, yes, if you will follow me to my office, don't worry, you will not be late for your next class," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Draco and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

In the headmaster's office, they were told their prefect schedules. "You will also be planning a Halloween ball this year, to change tradition. You may choose a special theme, and let me or your heads of houses know by the end of the week. I know it's pretty soon, but we'll need all the time we can get."

The two Heads nodded. "Good. Now, you may go to your first class, good luck," Dumbledore said, smiling. Draco and Hermione stood up and left for their first class.

There were two weeks until the Halloween ball was to be hosted. Ron had asked Hermione to go with him, but she had politely declined, telling him that she had feelings for someone else. Pansy had asked Draco, but he flat-out refused.

"For the last time, Pansy! I. Don't. Like. You. Get it?" Draco had almost shouted.

Both Hermione and Draco had been denying each other. But when it was time for the last Hogsmeade trip before the ball, Draco worked up his nerve.

"Hey, Mione?" Draco asked nervously in their common room one day.

"Yeah, Drake?" Hermione put her book down. Draco took a deep breath.

"Do you… I mean, would you… gototheballwithme?" Draco said really fast. Hermione smiled.

"Could you slow down please?" Hermione laughed. Draco took another deep breath.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked again. Hermione sat their, wide-eyed and speechless.

Draco looked worried. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" He was cut off by Hermione squeal.

"YES!" Hermione practically shouted before jumping up to hug him. Draco, after many years of quidditch, was easily ably to hold her, and he put his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

"I have liked you for so long, but I was so worried— you never showed any signs of liking me, I was beginning to lose hope…" Hermione's rambling was stopped by Draco's lips lightly touching hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt a static jolt run through her body when his lips touched hers. After a few seconds, Draco pulled away.

He smiled. "Well, then, Mione, may I have the privilege of escorting this beautiful lady to Hogsmeade tomorrow for a dress?" He asked.

Hermione giggled and nodded happily.

-----

The two Heads immediately went to the dress store upon reaching Hogsmeade to find a costume for the night. The theme had been a ball-type costume party, and they planned their costumes to match perfectly. Hermione went over to the witch who was helping the customers to find the perfect outfit while Draco went to look for his.

An hour later, the two left together, their bags in tow. Draco said he had to go run an errand for his mother, and Hermione went to the beauty salon to learn how to do her hair the way she wanted to.

-----

The ball was being held Sunday night at seven, and it was four in the afternoon right now. Both the Heads were getting ready after setting up the Great Hall.

Hermione looked perfect; she was going as Christine Daee from _The Phantom of the Opera_, her favorite musical. Her dress was maroon, with gold trimmings. It hugged her curves, and ended at her ankles. The skirt of the dress was flowy, and it had a gold stripe running down each side from the armpits to the waist. The sleeves were three-quarter length, and fit snugly to her arms.

She wore a renaissance-style necklace with dark red stones shaped into a diamond. She had silver and dark red stoned earrings, along with a dark red stone bracelet on each wrist.

Her hair was curled softly and half was pulled back into a bun with the other half cascading down her back. In her hair were sparkling dark red stones and glittering (real) diamonds (courtesy of Draco).

Draco was going as the Phantom. He wore the red suit with the black details on it from the masquerade scene. His hair was slicked back and darkened slightly, and he wore the half-faced mask that the Phantom always wore. He also had a black cape flowing off his back.

When Draco saw Hermione walk down the stairs in her blood-red dancing heels, his breath caught; she was absolutely amazing (A/N: I love alliterations!). He offered her the magical rose he had bought; it would never die.

Hermione smiled shyly at him and happily took the rose. Draco took out his wand and shrunk it, then put it on a chain for her to wear. He put it around her neck, both of them feeling the slight static jolt when he touched her.

Hermione took his arm, again assaulted by that jolt. They walked down to the Great Hall together, where there were already students milling around outside. Everyone gaped as the beautiful Hermione walked by with a stunning Draco.

Ron's face reddened with anger as he saw how happy Hermione was to be with Draco. He walked up to her.

"I can't believe you!" Ron hissed at her. Draco put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "You turned me down for _him_? He's a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione drew herself up in anger. "You can't believe me? I can't believe you! You didn't believe him when he told you last year, he's on our side. Don't call him that again, _Ronald_."

Ron then muttered quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear, "I wouldn't want to touch a slut like you anyway. You probably have fucked every guy in the castle, if Malfoy wants you." Then he walked away.

Hermione was frozen still, the hurt very evident in her tear-forming eyes. Draco leaned in and hugged her.

"Don't listen to him, Mione. He doesn't know anything. He's wrong, just forget about him."

Hermione knew what he said was true; Ron didn't know anything. She giggled, and wiped her eyes. Draco smiled.

"See? You already feel better. Let's go wait for our time to go in. It's seven now."

The two of them walked over to where Professor McGonagall was standing in a Fairy costume.

"Well, you two sure make a good couple," McGonagall complimented. Hermione blushed, and squeezed Draco's hand.

The doors opened and the students began filing in. The Heads were to go in last, and be the first to dance.

When Draco and Hermione walked in, everyone stared. The professors were smiling at them, even Snape.

Draco led Hermione to the dance floor, where the first dance of the night was to take place. Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder and the other in his. As she felt his hand on her back, she felt that jolt again.

The song began to start, and Hermione recognized it as one of her favorite muggle songs. As they danced, Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and thought how the song could relate to them so much.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. _

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we been through them all.  
You make me right when I fall.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

As the song ended, everyone began clapping, and Draco looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I love you, Mione," he whispered.

"I love you too, Drake," Hermione whispered back.

With that, Draco pulled Hermione into a gentle but passionate kiss. They both felt a stronger jolt, and suddenly Hermione knew why they felt a static every time they touched.

----------

FIN!

Okay, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. I love this song, and I had to do this. I forgot to put in the disclaimer that the Phantom of the Opera characters are not mine either. I know it's a sappy love story, but I had to do it. I accept constructive criticism, but if I get another review that says, 'This is good, but I don't like one-shots so I don't like it.' I'm going to go insane! Well, I'm already insane, but… you get the point. Just, if you don't like one-shots, then don't read! Simple as that!


End file.
